The Dark Triangle
by Frosty Brit
Summary: Jack protects children, but when one child falls into something Jack knows is wrong how far will he go to stop him and bring back the kid he knows and Loves? (BenneFrost/DarkBennefrost... Blackice and Dark Belief). Not one for Kiddies


**Back! And with one of my new stories!**

* * *

**Here's a short Summery of the other four:  
**

**A Twist in Time: (OverFrost), When Battling the Spirit of Time, a old face makes a reappearance, but can they keep him safe when Pitch Rises once more, and what happens when he starts falling for non-other than his future self, Jack Frost. **

**Disbelief: (DarkBenneFrost). Jack has always worked to protect children, But when he follows Jamie out of curiosity and discovers his secret, how will he save Jamie? And how far will he go to do so? (**

**The Darkside of Winter: (DarkBenneFrost). Jack has been asking for help for years, but the Guardian's don't want to know, so what happens when he (Re)meets a spirit who will help? But what does he want in return? (Not one for the Kiddies)**

**Unloved: (BenneFrost) Jamie has always cared about Jack more than anyone else, but when he realises that its not just Friendship, how will he help Jack with Love when he's never loved before? **

* * *

**But anyway on with this story!**

**Setting: 8 Years after the Film.**

**Ages: Jack (308), Jamie (18), Sophie (10), Pitch (?)**

**Chapter One: The Dark Believer**

* * *

Jack had always cared about children and the one he cared the most of about was Jamie Bennett, the first child to ever see him in 300 years of life. Jack had around 100 believers in the world now but had always spent the most time with Jamie.

Today he was spreading Winter cheer throughout Burgess, so he decided to surprise Jamie. He flew down to Jamie's house and climbed into Jamie's room, the room was black in colour and had a lot of childhood books, Jack had always found this contrast in Jamie's room odd but gone with it.

He frowned as he noticed that the room looked half abandoned, Jamie's school books and bag were abandoned on his bed and his school uniform was abandoned on his desk. Jack frowned, Usually everything was in it's place, but something was wrong he then walked over to the window as he heard the front door close.

He frowned as he saw Jamie walking away from the house, Jack started to fly just behind Jamie as he walked towards where ever he was going. Jack noticed that every couple of minutes Jamie looked around, almost as if he didn't want to be followed.

* * *

After ten minutes Jack scowled as they had reached Jack's lake and the Entrance to Pitch's lair. Jack's scowl turned to a worried look as he saw Jamie walk into Pitch's lair. Jack floated down to the ground and crept into Pitch's lair he walked around in the shadows hiding from Jamie and (If he was there) Pitch.

As Jack followed Jamie they reached the Inner sanctum of Pitch's lair, where Pitch sat awaiting Jamie.

"Greetings my Pet" Pitch smiled to Jamie,

"You summoned me master?" Jamie asked kneeling before Pitch.

"I needed my Pet and I think you want it to?" Pitch smiled Grabbing Jamie's hair and pulling him closer,

"I look forward to it every moment of the day Master" Jamie replied, rubbing his cheek on Pitch's crouch.

"What are you waiting for?" Pitch asked as Jamie nodded ducking under Pitch's robed and making Pitch moan,

Jack looked away at this point and tried covering his ears, but nothing could drown out the sound that Pitch was making.

"Enough" Pitch spoke after a few minutes and Jack turned around to see Jamie retract his head, something white and shiny on his lips.

"Did I upset you Master?" Jamie asked looking up innocently,

"No you did well, but I have other uses for you tonight my Pet" Pitch replied, "As I did the night you became mine"

"I always love it when we do that Master" Jamie smiled, turning around so that he was facing away from Pitch, Jack instantly knew what Pitch was about to do with Jamie and flew away but not before he heard a pained and Pleasured moan emitting from Jamie.

* * *

Hours later Jamie started walking home, in a nearby tree Jack looked down and frowned, Jamie was with Pitch, why hadn't he ever told him? He thought they were close, he sighed but then realised. Whenever he had a problem there was always three people he could rely on to help: Sandy, Tooth and Sophie. He knew Sandy and Tooth would be busy and Sophie was Jamie's sister so he decided to speak to her.

He flew towards the Bennett house and into Jamie's room once more, but this time walked out of it and Knocked on Sophie's door.

"Who is it?" Sophie asked,

"Squirt it's me" Jack replied,

"Jack?" Sophie asked,

"Who else calls you Squirt?" Jack asked as Sophie opened the door and he walked inside,

"So what can I help with Jack?" Sophie asked, Jack smiled to himself, she had always been bright for her age and had once again just proved it.

"I kinda followed Jamie today" Jack replied,

"So What could be so bad?" Sophie asked,

"He….. he was… was doing things with Pitch Black" Jack replied,

"What kinda things?" Sophie asked,

"You know, things that he should be doing with people who love him and he loves….. not sicko's like Pitch" Jack replied,

"You mean the big S?" Sophie asked,

"Among other things" Jack nodded,

"We…. I don't know what to say" Sophie breathed,

"We have to stop them…. Pitch is….. pitch is evil…. He'll corrupt Jamie" Jack told Sophie

"He may have already done that…. I'd speak to Sandy…. He knows about Dark stuff…. Maybe North can find something in his Library…. I'll make mom keep Jamie here until you've found something" Sophie smiled to Jack as he nodded,

"I'll go now" Jack smiled, "Thanks Squirt, you always know the sensible thing to do"

As Jack flew off Sophie smiled, she knew the reason Jack wanted to stop Jamie seeing Pitch, though she wasn't sure if Jack even knew it, but she was sure of one thing:

Jack Frost was in Love with her Brother!

* * *

**Scene!**

**Hope you likedish….. See you soon!**


End file.
